


What Kind of Man (Loves Like This)

by WyrmLivvy



Series: Lex Luthor as a Trans Man AU [2]
Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Also kind of, Body Dysphoria, Clark Saves Lex, Demonic Possession, Fisting, Future Fic, It Makes Sense In Context, Knife Play, Lex Saves Clark, Lex is a Troll, M/M, Magic, Natural Disasters, Rimming, Rituals, Sex Worker Clark, Temporarily Human Clark Kent, Trans Male Character, Virgin Lex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrmLivvy/pseuds/WyrmLivvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex as enemies in Metropolis. A gap story between "Savior" and "Pulsus".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, it’s glorified songfic time. This fic turned out less angsty and with a lot more sex than I thought I’d end up with. Obviously, I had to edit Chapter One of “Parvus, Parvus Pulsus” so the series is more consistent. 
> 
> This was heavily inspired by Florence + The Machine’s song “What Kind of Man” from their 2015 album “How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful”. I’m literally taking dialog and lyrics from the video.
> 
> [NSFW Official Song Video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgeKHTcufLY)
> 
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction, like all my other fanfics, are for entertainment purposes only. I don’t make money off any of the fanfics.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Lex was sitting with Clark. They were having breakfast together since Clark had stayed the night. They’re in a living room, using a table. The TV’s open and cartoons were playing at a low volume. 

“I heard you talking in your sleep last night.” Lex said after a bite of waffle.

“Sorry…I didn’t wake you did I?” Clark asked.

“I was already awake.” Lex said. “I watched. You seemed sad.”

“I was? I don’t remember, but why didn’t you wake me?”

“I didn’t want to intervene. It seemed like you were suffering somewhere else, I didn’t feel it was my best to drag you out. I just let it be.”

“You were listening. Weren’t you uncomfortable?” Clark gripped his mug of coffee. “So I guess we were suffering together, huh?”

“Yes.” Lex confirmed. “Which is fine. People who suffer together have a connection.”

“People who are content together have a connection.” Clark countered.

“Suppose if we’ve been through something catastrophic, like a storm or a earthquake together, something horrendous, don’t you think that would bring us closer together?”

Clark isn’t answering yet because his mouth was full of waffle.

“Or a car crash.” Lex added to the list of catastrophes.

“That’s…I see your point but calm is good. Better.”

Lex was aware of it then too - that their calm was a false one. They were in the eye of a storm that was all around them. Things were okay now, but that would change. Disasters could be created within people. And between people too.

“Lex, if you were having a nightmare, and I was, um, sleeping next to you. Would you want me to wake you up?”

Lex considered. He changed the channel since the advertisement break had started. The morning news played instead. While they were sleeping an earthquake devastated an area several states over. 

“Yes.” Lex answered. “Have you thought about what you are going to do? This won’t last forever.” He said, purposely vague about what “this” was. 

“I don’t know.” Clark said, his attention held by the TV screen.

—

Smallville was behind and Metropolis was now. Headquartered in Metropolis was Lex’s company, LexCorp, but he currently wasn’t in the city.

He was checking up on his investment, a canyon he had purchased because of the kryptonite it supposedly held.

Lex had a phone but it couldn’t do much since it had broke when Lex fell. He should have been more careful - but the path crumbled suddenly so now his phone was broken and so was his left leg.

He had screamed when it happened. Lex didn’t think anyone had heard because he had wandered off alone; away from any workers. But someone did hear.

Lex was sitting, his legs on the ground, holding his broken phone when Superman showed up.

He’s x-raying Lex before his red boots even touched the ground - though he stumbled his landing. The x-raying made Lex angry, in addition to his physical pain.

“Lex, I need to get you to a hospital.” Superman said, not “Luthor” because he was worried about him.

“I don’t need your help.” Lex said, pulling out something from his suit jacket.

Superman recoiled in expectation of green rock.

But it wasn’t kryptonite. Lex pulled out a silver flask and took a swig from it.

“Lex…” Superman said in obvious disapproval, moving closer again.

The burn of the alcohol distracted Lex. Also, it helped him deal with the fact that Superman was in front of him.

“Isn’t there a natural disaster going on somewhere?” Lex asked.

“Your leg’s broken.” Superman said. He looked increasingly unwell himself.

Right. Leg broken. Like Lex wasn’t already very much aware. 

“Please let me fly you somewhere you can get medical attention.” Superman said, walking closer.

Lex scooted away. He winced. His hand felt the outline of something on the ground. Lex grabbed it and held it up.

Superman collapsed, on the ground as much as Lex was.

So, there was kryptonite in the canyon after all.

Lex kicked him with the leg that wasn’t broken.

He was definitely passed out.

“You alright, Mr. Luthor?” said a voice. It was one of the workers. The worker looked down into the place Lex had fallen into. “I saw Superman fly down here.” He explained, looking in awe at the proof that the Man of Steel was still there.

“I broke my leg. Get me medical attention stat.” Lex said.

“How about Superman?”

“Leave him here.” Lex said, pocketing the kryptonite. “Call everyone else over and collect every piece of kryptonite you find. I want all of it.”

Clark would get out, eventually. But by then Lex would be long gone.

—

_I was on a heavy tip_  
_Tryna cross a canyon with a broken limb_  
_You were on the other side_  
_Like always, wondering what to do with life_  
_I'd already had a sip_  
_So I'd reasoned I was drunk enough to deal with it_  
_You were on the other side_  
_Like always, you could never make your mind_


	2. Chapter 2

Lex was personally leading Lois Lane and Clark Kent on a tour of his newest building.

He’s already let them view an example of the housing sections that Lane had commented were roomier than Clark’s apartment. They’re in the library now, where Lex was trying not to be annoyed with Lane’s one-handed handling of a biography on Sappho. The other held her notebook; which she hadn’t put down. She does put the book back on the shelf but left it in the wrong place.

Lex reached out his hand but Clark reached it first… he was closer. He re-shelves it, properly, and apologized like he was the one who had improperly put it back.

Lex doesn’t say anything. He left the library to catch up with Lane who was trying to wander off and snoop by herself. Clark would catch up.

The parts that hold the medical clinic and rehab clinic are viewed briefly because they were already in operation. The staff are fine with Lex but less so with Lane and Clark who keep on trying to examine things and generally get in the way. They get a view of the inside of a check-up room, a doctor’s office, the waiting room - which already held some magazine-reading teens. They stare. It was generally expected that any adults were employees but Lex was the building’s owner and he had two reporters in tow.

A girl rushed out into the waiting room, into the arms of another girl.

Clark had moved out of her way clumsily, crashing into a pile of stacked magazines as he did so. An old edition of _The Advocate_ landed on his head and his glasses went askew.

The teenagers’ formerly suspicious or serious expressions dissolved, replaced with giggles and laughter.

“I think it’s time to move on.” Lex said, his lips barely twitching.

Lane agreed as she offered a hand to her reporting partner. Clark took it and the first thing he did when he stood up was to pick up all the fallen magazines.

Lex led them to the counseling sections next. He said they were free to take pamphlets from the booths outside but he didn’t let them into rooms where actual legal counseling and psychological counseling were taking place, due to confidentiality and privacy reasons he explained.

Lane had a thoughtful look but amazingly did not speak. She does however, take a few pamphlets. She made Clark hold them.

The floors meant for job skills training were not yet open. Neither is the dining areas though he let them into the large kitchen filled with state of the art appliances. There they discovered it occupied by three teenagers surrounding a huge mixing bowl. There’s flour all over the counter, along with broken egg shells and chocolate powder. Their expressions, previously determined or pleased, turned guilty.

“There is suppose to be a supervisor.” Lex sighed. He extracted promises from them to be more careful next time, then he asked to be excused from all his guests and stepped outside the kitchen to make a phone call.

When he finished and reentered the place was spotless and Clark was chatting animatedly with someone about various baking recipes while Lane was busy decorating some cookies that had already been made with the other two. Lex stood at the threshold and waited until they were aware he had returned.

Once they were aware, silence fell along with embarrassment. Except for Lane, who was eating a cookie.

“Ready for the next floor?” Lex asked.

The reporters nodded. Goodbyes were exchanged.

They moved onto a floor where the clothing exchange was located. It was empty of people though there were clothes everywhere.

“Sewing machines?” Lane asked, looking at a table.

“I mean for them to exchange clothing with each other if they wish but some might already have a favorite outfit that they wish to modify.” Lex explained. He took a women’s t-shirt and began using one of the machines. It wasn’t long before the left side of the shirt was no longer curved, but straight, making that half of the shirt blocky.

“Oh, so Lex Luthor can do things himself like the rest of us?” Lane asked. “No fancy tailor?”

“I had to myself. More often in the past than now.” Lex replied, setting the shirt down.

Inexplicably, Lex was drawn into a discussion with her about how sewing skills were invaluable for people of all genders. Lane apparently had her outfits damaged often by her way of chasing down leads, namely showing up on the scene and literally chasing them. Tears or holes weren’t unusual and that’s why she carried around a kit. Then somehow the conversation topic turned into if Clark had any sewing skills.

Lex looked at him expectantly, while Lane did the same.

Previously, he had just been listening.

“Um. I’m good at sewing buttons back on and simple stitches? Nothing fancy but something that works.” Clark answered.

Clark sometimes simply tore out of his suit too quickly in order to switch into Superman mode. Lex had a collection of buttons lost because of such instances. He doesn’t worry about Clark being unable to think up of some lie to give his coworkers on why his buttons were mismatched.

“Oh my god. Don’t believe him. Clark’s actually terrible.” Lane laughed, turning to Clark. “Who taught you how to sew on buttons because you keep losing them even when you sew them back on!”

“It’s not me, I was taught perfectly well.” Clark said. “It’s the thread - it gets tired of holding up the buttons.”:

“You mean thread exhaustion?” Lex said. Lex gave an exaggerated sigh and a sharp look.

Clark blushed.

“Sure.” Lane said disbelievingly. “Anyway, how did you think of the need for a clothing exchange?”

“Leave what I am about to share out of your article.” Lex said. “I do not want my experiences published for all to hear. I am merely answering your question.”

"Sure, if it isn't illegal." Lane said.

"What could I have done as a high school freshmen?" Lex said innocently.

This time Clark was the one to give Lex a look. Like Lex could have done worse things than Clark had as a freshmen.

"I'm curious then." Lane said, ineffectively trying to decipher the look. "What you say I won't transmit, alright?"

Lex nodded and began to speak of his experience attending an Catholic high school for girls. He had exchanged a uniform with a girl who had attended an Catholic high school for boys. Because the schools were basically twins due to being run by the same administrative group the colors were the same. The difference laid in the design of the uniforms. Lex had traded his blouse and skirt for slacks and a shirt, along with a baggy sweater. (Which was fine, Lex did not like tight fitting clothes.) He still had to modify the uniform though.

“Didn’t you get in trouble with the principal, for the uniform or anything?” Lane asked.

Lex smiled. “I said I was an exchange student - from the twin high school for boys.”

Clark’s expression was judgmental but it disappeared when Lex gave him a look. Like Clark could be righteous about not being a liar.

Lex explained that he was eventually found out. Liz Luthor had been mysteriously absent from school for too lengthy a time. Illnesses didn’t last that long. In the end he got out of trouble and could dress however he wanted, by becoming a math teacher.

“They let you be a math teacher?” Clark asked.

“Yes, I was allowed to because I proved myself capable. I merely had to keep up with my own coursework.” Lex answered. It had been no small measure of happiness that the classes addressed him as Mr. Luthor.

An intern arrived and said she was there to do sorting.

Once again Lex led his two guests away. The last place was the recreation area which included entire bowling lanes and a space that held all the main video gaming systems then some, along with large TVs for each.

The tour was over and outside Lex asked if either of them had any lingering questions.

“You thought of everything.” Lane said, sounding genuinely impressed - a tough feat. “It really does look like a building for homeless LGBT youth.”

“Were you expecting something else?” Lex asked.

“Well, when I saw the sewing machines I thought, are those really sewing machines?” Lane said.

Clark nodded, like he had the same thought she did.

They would be a good match Lex thought with a brief bitterness.

The article that’s eventually published was very favorable. They managed to get quotes from staff and included those from the teens they had talked to.

—

“You worked out the problem of getting the robots to shift from ground mode to flight I see.” Superman said conversationally. Red beams emerged from his eyes, hitting one of Lex’s creations that was distant enough that none of the debris would hit them. Instead it fell into a lake.

“I thought opening that center would distract you enough.” Lex said.

“And I thought you reformed.” Superman replied.

“Just give up on me.”

“Not happening.”

“The moment you let me down I’m going to finish what I started.”

“Then I guess I’m going to have to continue holding you for now.”

—

_To let me dangle at a cruel angle_  
_Oh my feet don't touch the floor_  
_Sometimes you're half in and then you're half out_  
_But you never close the door_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: some misgendering

"I hate magic.” Superman growled as the barrier rejected him.

“You mean you hate things that you’re as vulnerable to like the rest of us.” Lex said.

“I thought you’d agree.” Superman said as he barely dodged a spell thrown by an old witch.

There was a young witch too and she was the one standing over Lex.

“I don’t.” Lex said, which was false because he was currently being held down by magic and about to be used as a virgin sacrifice. He glared at the candles and markings around him.

Lex was sure he wasn’t a virgin; but the young witch had explained to him the kind of virgin the ritual called for meant blood that had never been used in a ritual before. Therefore Lex counted.

“Sorry, Mr. Luthor.” The young witch smiled. “For this to work we have to use every last drop of your blood.”

Lex wasn’t sure what she expected him to do, beg for his life? But before Lex could respond, the cavalry arrived.

There’s a rush of wind and the candles are scattered, the symbols smeared and ruined.

“I can’t believe Liz Luthor is the _virgin sacrifice_.” The Flash chirped.

“I’m not either.” Lex growled. Not Liz and not a virgin.

Lex could feel himself being pulled out of the restraints by another restraint, the Lasso of Truth.

“He was going to be sacrificed because his blood had yet to be used in a ritual.” Diana said to Flash as she pulled back her Lasso, releasing Lex. She gave the Flash a level look.

“Oh. Um. Sorry.” The Flash said, turning to Lex. “So, is Supes okay?” His head turned away as quickly as he had moved to the next topic.

The answer was no because he was a frog.

The witches were both secured by the Lasso.

Lex looked at the frog and smirked. Not so powerful and invulnerable now.

“So, know any princesses?” The Flash asked, looking at Lex.

Lex glared in response.

“I don’t mean you - I mean you’re wealthy and powerful so you’ve probably rubbed shoulders with royalty like you must have an address book full. You know at least one princess right?” The Flash said.

“I do but I wouldn’t bother contacting them.” Lex replied.

“But Supes was turned into that trying to save you!” The Flash said.

Before Lex could argue with him further, Wonder Woman knelt and pressed a small kiss to the top of the frog’s head.

Of course. Princess Diana of Themyscira.

Superman slowly stood up with a groan.

"Are you okay, Lex?" He asked.

Lex left without speaking. Was he suppose to ask that right back?

—

Kidnapped for use in a ritual part two. Lex’s luck was incredible.

“My blood has already been used in a ritual before.” Lex said. “So it won’t work.”

“No, it’s not blood.” The Head cultist replied. “It’s the fact you’re a virgin.”

“That isn’t a fact.” Lex growled. It’s the most outrageous lie he’s ever heard and he’s heard some big ones from Clark.

The cultist sighed. “This is old magic. It doesn’t care what you think in your head. A man hasn’t ever penetrated you in the right place.”

“Shut the hell up.”

“Hell is the point. No demon’s going to appear without a good offering.”

Lex had tried to ignore the cultist’s words but they were bouncing around in his head. Lex had let one person in that…space and the person hadn’t been a human man.

Lex was going to be killed because he didn’t properly get rid of his fake bullshit “virginity”. It was honestly Clark's fault. Fucking alien.

Lex could catch some of the words the cultists were chanting in ominous Latin.

_Hic veni, da mihi mortem iterum_

He recalled his Latin classes. The cultists didn’t care for their own lives, let alone that they were sacrificing Lex.

It’s agony when the knife cut into his chest. Haha. Lex thought. Looks like I’ll need another chest surgery.

Lex’s blood fell onto the ritual circle.

Lex could hear the sounds of walls crumbling. A blur of blue. The room grew colder by degrees as every body except for Lex's was encased in ice. The knife was pulled out when its wielder was grabbed and thrown back. A quick punch knocked the head cultist out.

Lex looked into the eyes of his savior. “Do it.” Lex said.

Superman’s eyes glow red and Lex could feel his wound being cauterized. He’s glad he didn’t make a sound.

Unlike the previous ritual, Lex didn’t need to be dead or have all of his blood used because the demon rose out unexpectedly.

Lex was its unfortunate vessel. He could feel his consciousness being pushed back and stuffed into a jar while the other took hold. Well, Lex had wished before, plenty of times, to not be able to feel his body. It’s granted now. Lex doesn’t feel his limbs because it was no longer his.

Lex opened his mouth to speak and it’s not his voice. It’s deeper than anything he could manage.

“This meatsuit is unsatisfactory.” The demon said.

The cultists are burned to a crisp by spectral flames. Only Superman’s still standing. Parts of his skin are burned.

The demon moved as fast as it could in Lex’s body, enhanced with its own energy. It turned out Lex could still feel after all because the pain registered when his fist connected with Superman’s jaw. Bones had to have broken, all of them Lex’s.

Lex could only watch and listen.

The demon sighed and used the hand that still worked to grip Superman’s neck. Flames erupted from the hand. “Now, why couldn’t this have been my vessel?”

“Ca-Can be.” Superman choked out.

The demon loosened its grip.

“Are you insane?” Lex grit out with great effort. There was so much damage a demon-controlled Superman could do. Lex could feel the demon kicking him deeper into the darkness, away from control of his own body.

“Leave what you have now and let me be the host.” Superman said.

The demon does.

Several surrounding buildings, luckily pre-evacuated, were destroyed. With Zatanna’s help and kryptonite the demon is subdued and sent back.

Lex does need surgery and Superman hovered outside his private recovery room. Lex knew the glass separating them was no real barrier.

“Are you alright?” Superman asked.

“I wish I was a robot.” Lex said. An old wish, since childhood, but one that still reemerged from time to time nonetheless. Robots didn’t have to deal with shit like bleeding.

“A robot?” Superman echoed - like he thought Lex was too high on morphine.

Once he was better, Lex built a mechanical suit for himself. Putting it on was like having a second skin, better than his old. He’s long over his fear of heights so he tested its flight controls. It was a clear day.

The sky. How big, how blue, how beautiful.

The energy beams worked too. That’s what attracted Superman.

Lex was pulled out of the damaged bodysuit undamaged and with utmost gentleness. That doesn’t reduce the agony and hatred he felt.

—

_You're a holy fool all colored blue_  
_Red feet upon the floor_  
_You do such damage, how do you manage_  
_Trying back for more?_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever leave Final Fantasy VII alone? The answer is no.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: body dysphoria

Superman had many enemies. The rumors are widespread enough to be dangerous. Superman had been turned human. It’s the perfect time to kill him.

Lex showed up at Clark’s apartment.

When Clark opened the door, he’s surprised. If Clark had his hearing abilities it wouldn’t have been. He does a weird little hop, leaning against the door. He’s in his pajamas and likely hadn’t changed out of them all day. But there’s still a bunch of papers in one of his hands.

“Are you really human?” Lex asked.

Clark’s honest. He said yes, that S.T.A.R Labs had confirmed it - though it’s temporary. “It’s a long story but do you want to know how?”

“Nope. Let’s have sex.” Lex said.

“Lex?”

“I’m not under any outside influence. Remember when those cultists used me as virgin sacrifice?”

“…Yes.”

“I didn’t fix that problem yet.”

Clark looked confused.

“There’s many, many spells and rituals in existence. I wouldn’t work for most of them. But there are some that don’t give a damn and I would still count because a man with a cock hasn’t fucked me yet in the proper hole.”

Clark’s still confused except now he’s also blushing and still incapable of speech.

“You’re not a human man. You’re a Kryptonian. Or you were. You’ll turn back into one eventually.” Lex explained. “I need you to help me fix the problem before then because I need to be unfit for all such rituals.”

"Don't...Don't you have money?" Clark finally stammered.

"You want me to pay you?"

"No! Just...why haven't you paid someone to fix the...issue." Clark squawked, his face growing even redder.

"Hold out your hand." Lex said. 

Clark held out his empty hand.

Lex handed him the envelope he had in his pocket.

“This is?” Clark said curiously.

“Test results. So you can know I don’t have any venereal diseases.”

“You’re a careful person who uses protection though.” Clark said. "I'm not sure why you gave me this- " He stopped speaking. Perhaps the pieces were falling into place. Lex imagined he could see the steam coming off of his face.

“I need it done without protection because the rituals tend to be ancient. You know, before there were condoms.” Lex said. “And I’m on birth control.” He would be pissed off if he it turned out he could still be used for a ritual because some loophole like it not counting because latex stopped a cock from actually touching inside or something. Magic was such bullshit and so was the construct of virginity.

“Okay.” Clark said, his voice not quite steady. “But how do you know that I don’t have any ven- ”

“Do you?”

“No I - ”

“I’m just going to take your word for it.” Lex said. He was not going to wait days for test results. Clark was a liar but he didn’t lie about these things.

Clark suddenly offered him the documents that had already been in his hand. “Um, after I was turned human, S.T.A.R labs also did extra tests…you can find the relevant sections from the index.”

Lex blinked because Clark didn’t just give him the needed pages, he had given Lex the full report on him. “Can I keep this?”

“Sure.” Clark answered. He no longer blocked out the doorway.

“Another question. Do you want to have sex with me?” Lex asked.

“Yes…” Clark said like he was admitting a desire to punt kittens.

“It’s agreed then.” Lex said, barging past and going for the bathroom. Before Clark would get smart and think of bargaining with Lex. _Oh, sure Lex. I’ll get rid of your pesky virginity so you don’t get kidnapped for virgin sacrifice rituals anymore - if you stop building robots and stealing cakes._

Once inside he closed the door. Lex browsed the papers he had briefly. He isn’t really reading because his energy was going into gathering enough mental energy. He had used more than he thought just speaking to Clark. Lex stripped off the clothes on the top part of his body. He looked at the mirror and the flat chest there. His breathing settled.

When Lex emerged Clark was lying on his small bed, which looked barely long enough for him. He’s covered by a blanket but the top of his chest was partially exposed, his foot, and the curve of his ass. Clark’s likely entirely naked, under the blanket. His human body was apparently as great as his Kryptonian one.

Lex was angry. He’s also wet. At least that meant he didn’t have to apply anything himself, or God forbid, have Clark apply it. Not there. But if not Clark’s fingers, Clark still had to…

“Look away.” Lex said as he walked closer.

Clark does.

Lex quickly stripped. His boxers go too. He climbed on and under the blanket. Clark startled but he’s still looking away.

“Now look at me.”

Clark does. Lex wrapped his hand around him. It was already hard.

Clark groaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Are you ready?” Lex asked.

“Yes. But how about you?” Clark asked.

“I am.” Lex said, as ready as he’ll ever be.

“Okay.” Clark said. “Would it help if you pretend that I’m like, a sex toy or something? I won’t move or speak if you don’t want me to.”

Lex gripped Clark again and chuckled. “Sure, now you offer to be still and silent…how many other times I wished you would be.”

Clark’s silent.

“I’m already using you. Just speak, and fuck as you normally would.” Lex said.

“I’m not being used.” Clark said.

“I’m re-thinking allowing you to speak.” Lex said, rubbing his thumb. “But you have to, I want to hear you.”

Clark nodded.

Lex carefully maneuvered himself, and Clark’s cock, until Lex had it entirely surrounded, consumed. The periodic table is a running thought in his mind.

Lex told Clark to move and he does. He moved all the way out.

Lex glared at him.

“That wasn’t too uncomfortable was it?” Clark asked.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“It’s done? I already, uh…”

“You’re exactly how I thought you’d be without powers. Lazy and useless.”

Clark’s expression grew determined as he drew closer. He looked Lex in the eyes and Lex returned the look. He pushed until he was consumed by Lex again. They were connected chest to chest. 

“Do you actually have to be told what to do?” Lex sighed.

It turned out Clark doesn’t. He does have a rhythm, albeit an unsteady one. Lex isn’t silent. And Lex let Clark speak but he was being a little too loud. Especially when Lex brushed against a certain spot…he grabbed Clark’s leg and squeezed. 

Clark buried his face against Lex’s shoulder. It doesn’t quite muffle his scream. 

“Explain.” Lex demanded. 

“My leg’s uh, kind of injured. I was told to rest but - ”

“Instead you’re having sex.” Lex said and he actually looked under the blanket. There’s dark bruises on Clark’s leg. Lex was careful not to look at how they were currently still connected. 

“Yeah.”

“Because?”

“You asked for my help…and called me lazy.”

“You could have said no.”

“Do you want to come or do you want me to stop?” Clark asked.

An unfair “or” question.

“I want to come.” Lex said, because he was close. “But you’re a sex toy. Just sit back and stop moving.”

Clark stilled and Lex rode him, careful to avoid putting weight on his leg.

Lex orgasmed first. Clark followed; and because he’s a good sex toy he doesn’t move and Lex was still settled on him when he came. Clark wasn’t expecting that. Lex could feel what he left, and how he softened. Lex was sure now that he fit no definitions of a virgin sacrifice.

“When people have sex, they lower their guards.” Or usually did anyway. Lex still kept a bunch up. But Clark tended to knock over barriers. “Do you have any idea how easy it would have been for me to slit your throat?” Lex asked. Perfect post-coital talk. He separated from Clark.

“But you didn’t try anything.” Clark said.

“The ideal time would have been when you orgasmed, when you’re blissed out, and right at that moment, death. That’s poetic don’t you think?” Lex picked up his pants from the ground and opened the knife he had in his pocket.

“I thought it would be bigger.” Clark said calculatingly. Egging on Lex on purpose.

It could cut a throat just fine but Lex knew the knife was too short to reach the heart. He held the blade over Clark’s heart anyway.

“Please.” He said. “Please cut me.”

Lex does, the cuts start out superficial but deepen. His hand worked faster than when his mind registered it, of course he was carving on that one crest, that symbol…

Lex focused but he also listened to every whimper, every groan, every hitch in breath. 

Clark was breathing faster. 

They both were. 

Lex added four extra marks - four lines that formed two right angels. A signature. Lex goes over his handiwork one more time, tracing the cuts he made with his lips and tongue. He could hear Clark’s heart, feel his muscles twitch. For someone normal some cuts would scar but the moment Clark turned back every mark would be gone.

“I want pictures.” Lex said.

Clark nodded and pointed at something laid carefully on a shelf. It’s the camera he used for work. “You can keep the pictures on a flashdrive but please delete the original copies from the camera when you’re done.” He blushed.

Lex knew how to use it, he had one that was an exact copy - except it had never been handled by Clark, not like the one Lex now held. Lex took pictures but not one of Clark’s face. He focused on the chest. 

“Oh.” Clark said when Lex had the pictures transfered onto Clark’s laptop (Lex couldn’t believe Clark was letting him handle that too). Clark could actually see what his body now looked like.

“So that’s what you were doing.”

“Is it different from what you thought?”

“No, I had a good idea when you traced it, both times.” Clark said.

“You paid attention.”

“I did.”

Lex pocketed the flashdrive. 

Because the blanket’s gone it’s easy to tell Clark was hard again and Lex barely had to use his mouth before Clark came once more.

“It’s bitter.” Lex said. Clark was suppose to be sweeter.

Clark’s hand curved around Lex’s neck and drew him close. The kiss is open-mouthed, sloppy and deep.

“Yeah.” Clark agreed when the kiss broke.

Lex began the next kiss. This almost led to another round of sex…except Lex accidentally knocked against Clark’s leg.

Lex pulled back. “Rest.”

“I will later.” Clark said.

Lex knew Clark would get no resting done as long as Lex stayed. He put back on all his clothes.

“You mean you’ll rest now.” Lex said. He goes to get the medical kit he had seen in the bathroom and returned to find that Clark had his pants back on. 

Clark laid down as Lex carefully disinfected and covered the cuts. There’s no complaints.

“I got what I came for.” Lex said after he was done, picking the words he did on purpose. “I’ll leave so you get some actual bed rest.”

—

Later, Lex received a call while he was in his office.

“I had backup copies.” Clark sighed.

The virus Lex left ate through any of Clark’s article drafts that mentioned LexCorp.

“You could have done much worse.” Clark said.

Yeah, Lex could have.

“Also, about that other thing you left…” Clark said and Lex could practically hear him blush over the phone. “…did you leave it by accident?” 

“I didn’t misplace those bills.” Lex said. “They’re for a service rendered.”

“A service? Is it because - ”

“You know what it's for so why are you asking?”

“I need you to take it back!”

“Okay.”

Clark sighed in relief.

“If you give me my virginity back I will.”

Clark made a strangled sound. “The money - ”

“You earned it.” Lex deadpanned. 

Clark attempted a few incoherent syllables.

Lex finally took pity on him. “It’s to repair or replace your laptop with.” He said.

“Okay…” Clark said. He obviously didn’t believe Lex, but was tired of arguing. 

“Bye Clark. Rest well.” Lex said. 

“Bye Lex…you rest well too.”

But Lex doesn’t. That night he goes to his own bed alone and suffered a nightmare alone.

—

_And with one kiss_  
_You inspired a fire of devotion_  
_That lasted for twenty years_  
_What kind of man loves like this?_  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Drowning

The abhorrent weather meant it was actually the perfect time for Lex to test his rebuilt and upgraded armored flight suit. The record breaking thunderstorm with accompanying heavy flooding provided him with a means to test its properties and durability in real, challenging conditions. The special features of the helmet he’s added allowed him to see in the dark and rain. People who actually listened to forewarnings had already evacuated to elsewhere. 

There’s scattered abandoned vehicles and fallen trees. More are certainly already underwater. Lex dove into the flood because he could and was satisfied that his suit could resist and cut through the water’s churning pressure without it slowing him down significantly. 

He flew against the current and rose out of the other end. 

There’s someone else moving in this storm - in a blur, and they slow down once they’re holding something they don’t want to psychologically or physically damage, usually people, occasionally animals. 

Lex doesn’t find people to rescue on purpose, if someone was being swept away or submerged Lex gathered them (to test the strength and abilities of his suit of course) and set them into the nearest safe building. 

The other worked faster and without ulterior motives. 

“Luthor.” Superman said once he focused on Lex. “What are you doing here?”

“Going for a little stroll.” Lex said, hovering above the floodwater as the thunderstorm crackled around them. 

Superman most have heard something because instead of saying anything further he sped off again. 

Lex decided to follow him. 

They stop at a deep and muddy water where Lex witnessed two people sinking at once. 

“Catch.” Superman said as a command before he dove in after them. The two are thrown out shortly afterward and Lex sighed as he caught the terrified humans, who turned out to be twins. He left them in a place of adequate shelter before returning to the spot he last saw Superman. Might as well get the lecture done and over with. 

Instead, there was only the sounds of the ugly weather around him. 

Suspecting something was wrong Lex entered the water he saw Superman disappear into, and there he saw a green tint in the water’s depths. 

It was random and impersonal and Lex wasn’t going to let Superman die this way. Lex located him without trouble and carrying him out wasn’t too challenging because Lex designed his suit well. 

Lex broke through a wall and into the second floor of a random house that was there when he got out of the water. (He’s already calculated that the house wouldn’t collapse if he did so.) He moved away from the hole with his cargo in tow and sighed because yes, he had to get out of his suit in order to do something. Taking it off was actually rather easy, an update since he had to be pried out of it last time. 

This isn’t any kind of fate, Lex thought as he preformed CPR. 

The person who resuscitated was very confused and shivery. The floorboards soaked up the water he coughed up but not the tiny shards of kryptonite. 

“Lex? What happened…you’re out of your suit…I don’t feel well.” Clark said, his throat sounding strained. 

“There was kryptonite at the bottom of the floodwater.” Lex said. “So you went in but didn’t resurface.” He lifted Clark into next nearest room of the house while he was too dazed to complain. 

It turned out to be a bedroom. A master bedroom, probably where a married couple would normally sleep if they had been present in the house. It had a lived in, intimate look. But there was probably no one inside the house right now except for Lex and Clark. Lex placed him on the bed and under the covers, and sat on it by him. 

“Um…” Clark began after Lex had toweled off his hair. “Thanks for saving me.”

Lex doesn’t answer because he’s got his fingers into where he thought a zipper would be. He’s right. 

“W-what - ”

Lex pointed with his free hand at a large shared closet in the room that was filled with men and woman’s clothing, the styles of which middle-aged people would wear. 

“Most of the small shards came out with the water but there’s probably trace amounts. You’re not healing immediately so I’m guessing that’s the case.” Lex said, using his hands to suddenly grab Clark’s jaw and open his mouth. Lex peered inside. “You’ll have to see your allies at S.T.A.R Labs. Get out of your soaked outfit and into fresh clothes.” He released Clark suddenly and returned his focus to stripping him. 

“Okay.” Clark said, and his shivering was even more pathetic after Lex had taken his primary color suit from him. Lex pulled off the boots from under the blanket. 

He wrapped his arms around Clark. Lex couldn’t see, but could feel that underneath his costume, the Man of Steel wore no underwear. 

“S-Sorry.” Clark said between a shiver and Lex held him closer. 

“I’m going to get you warm.” Lex said with intent. 

“You can try anything.” Clark breathed. 

Lex wiped moisture off and huddled with Clark so his body was flushed against him, their limbs entangled. Clark’s close enough to rub his cock against Lex’s leg and Lex encouraged him, rubbing back and not caring about his ruined pants when Clark came because Clark was certainly warmer now. His cheeks were red and his shivering had settled and disappeared. 

“Oh god.” Clark mumbled. “We’re having sex on other people’s bed.” 

Lex shrugged. “I already broke a wall. It doesn’t matter if we mess up more things. They’ll be compensated.”

He got off the bed, walking toward the closet. He mentally accessed Clark’s measurements and grabbed clothes that would likely fit him.

He turned around with the clothes in hand and saw that Clark’s suit was neatly folded and to the side. Clark was resting against the headboard, the blanket didn’t cover his naked chest. 

This was familiar and Lex’s body was reacting in a familiar way - it had already been. He missed his flight suit. He should check up on it, especially its security controls, and input commands so it would be ready to use to leave with. 

Lex walked up, dumped the clothes on the foot of the bed and turned to exit the room. 

“Sorry, but can you help me again?” Clark asked. 

Lex had almost left the room. “With?” But Lex already knew. 

“With putting on the clothes.” 

His feet were already guiding him back to Clark. Lex pulled a t-shirt over Clark’s head as Clark held up his arms. 

“Lex, do you want me to do anything for you?” Clark asked once Lex was standing by him. It sounded like he was over his qualms about having sex in other people’s beds. 

Lex opened the the desk next to the bed and was surprised by what he found inside. Water-based lubricant and latex gloves. He pulled them out so Clark could see too.

“Do you remember what I use to do to you?” Lex asked. 

“Yes!” Clark said, then he lowered his eyes, aware of how eager he sounded. 

“Turn over.” Lex said. 

Clark does. Lex crawled under the blankets. Clark shivered but not because of cold when Lex’s tongue touched the tight ring of muscle that needed to be relaxed for their activity. He’s thorough and gentle, taking his time as Clark moaned and alternated between begging Lex to continue was he was doing or to move onto the main event. 

“I’m not trying to break you - ” Lex said.

“Sure you aren’t.” Clark said huskily. 

“You should recall this requires adequate preparation.” Lex said, finally applying lubricant to him. 

Lex put on a glove and applied lubricant to it to, a great amount. 

“Thank you.” Clark said when Lex inserted the first finger, sounding even more grateful than when Lex had resuscitated him. Because Lex was feeling playful, or rather torturous, he goes even more slowly than he knows he has to. 

Clark would soon be able to get hard again, if he wasn’t already. 

Lex had his hand in. He added more lube before slowly entering and beginning a slow rhythm. He already knew from experience what spot to go for and its there as he remembered it. Lex fucked Clark and Clark was even more of a mess he had been previously when Lex had licked him. 

He vocalized how good Lex made him feel without shyness. It was a good combination. Lex liked fisting and Clark liked being fisted. Lex was not the one feeling the pleasure but he’s connected to Clark and Lex could feel him around his hand. They had done it often while dating in Smallville. Lex enjoyed it more than using a strap-on or sex toys because his hand was connected to Clark and Lex could feel him. The tightness, the stretch, and Lex thought about how he might feel to Clark the times Clark had fucked his bottom. Or even when Clark had entered Lex’s- 

Lex continued his steady pace, using his spare hand to confirm that Clark was hard again. He used both his hands to bring Clark to completion. 

Afterward Clark got clean and dressed. Lex changed out of his clothes too. He decided to stay the night to watch over Clark in his weakened state.

Due to the conditions of the roadways they can hope the house’s true residents won’t return soon. They fall asleep together to the sound of the heavy rain letting up. 

Lex woke in the dark up to the sound of someone calling his name, and shaking him. 

“Clark?”

“You were tossing and turning.” Clark said. “How do you feel?”

“Fine.” Lex answered, which was not quite the truth. 

Outside, the storm finally ended. 

—

Superman smashed right into Lex’s office on a Monday morning. 

“You made that weather machine.” He said, his arms were crossed. 

“No one died.” Lex said, sipping his coffee. 

“No, but there were injuries and property dam -”

“And? This isn’t property damage?” Lex gestured at the glass shards littering the ground. Thinking of shards, obviously someone had all traces of kryptonite removed since what had happened. 

Lex tuned out a boring lecture about how he shouldn’t ever do what he had done again.

But of course Lex would.

—

 _But I can't beat you_  
_Cause I'm still with you_  
_Oh mercy I implore_  
_How do you do it?_  
_I think I'm through it_  
_Then I'm back against the wall_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still ??? about the main fic, "Parvus, Parvus Pulsus" which remains wildly unplanned (as you can see by the extra fic I keep making :l ) though there’s less blanks now. I keep on having to edit because of consistency issues.  
> I wrote Chapter 1 of Pulsus, then "Savior", then Chapters 2 and 3 of Pulsus, and now this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is Lex POV, and the song is how he feels about Superman/Clark Kent, but the lyrics can as easily be Clark POV talking about Lex. Though I lean toward Lex when listening because of the drunk part, and the holy fool. But the last lines I also see as Clark talking about Lex as much as it is the reverse. This fic could be remixed into a Clark POV version but I'm not up for it right now.


End file.
